hakuouki_hakumyufandomcom-20200213-history
Iba Hachiro/Route
In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds This walkthrough follows the path that contains the most interactions with Iba and the fewest interactions with all other candidates, even when there are no changes in affection. If no choices are bolded, your answer does not affect the route; however, when possible, you should avoid raising other characters' affection. If you choose options that raise any one character's affection more than once apiece, you will not be able to get Iba's route. Chapter 1 I was truly at a loss for what to do. * Find a way to escape. * Attempt to explain my situation. I wasn't sure what to do… * Stay put. ** I could see that. ** Wow, I had no idea. * Talk to someone. * Search the compound. I… * Ask Hijikata if I can help around the compound. * Quietly return to my room. What should I do? * Stay behind in the headquarters. * Accompany Hijikata as his page. ** Apologize about Takeda ''(Romance +1)'' ** Explain the situation * Join them on their rounds. * Go to Fushimi. Chapter 2 What was I to do? * Leave and search for my father. * Remain in the compound. No matter how hard I tried, however, I couldn't recall his face or name from memory. * Sorry for not remembering. ''(Romance +1)'' * Were you a patient? "I…" * …want to come. * …will stay behind. "That's a good question…" * Take a stroll. ''(Romance +1)'' * Return to the compound. Chapter 3 I… * Investigate. * Return to my room. ** Remain in the common room. ** Go to the inner courtyard. ** Go outside. ** Go back to my room. I… * Show him my hands. * Hide my hands. ''(Romance +1)'' What should I do? * Yes, please. * No, I'll take care of it. What should I do? * Hide it. * Call for someone. ''(Romance +1)'' Where could they be going, I wondered. * I'm worried about Okita. * It's not any of my business. How should I respond…? * Only if something were to happen… ''(Romance +1)'' * I'm fine, thank you. There was a lot on my mind, but what worried me the most was… * The notice board. * The furies. * Sen. The key words that stuck out to me were… * Fate carrying more weight…? * Reason to protect me…? ''(Romance +1)'' Chapter 4 I was especially worried about… * The Guard. * The soldiers. I… * Remain quiet. * Take it back. What should I tell her? * Yes. * No. I didn't know what to do… * Go find the others. * Go outside. * Stay in my room. What could I possibly say…? * You have the Shinsengumi. ''(Romance +1)'' * Don't worry about it, Iba. I… * I want to help. * I'll stay here. Chapter 5 How should I respond…? * If those are the Commander's orders… ''(Romance +1)'' * I don't want to go. I… * I'll fight by your side. * I understand. Wh-what… what could I say…? * No. * Okay. ''(Romance +1)'' Alternate endings Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Iba has two alternate endingshttps://masayume85.dreamwidth.org/2585.html. Both require low romance. This prerequisite is easiest to fulfill by selecting "Record of Service" from the main menu, and starting from Chapter 5 with low romance. Bad Ending * I don't want to go. * I'll fight by your side. * No. Tragic Ending * If those are the Commander's orders… * I'll fight by your side. * No. References Category:Walkthroughs Category:Major routes Category:Shinkai routes